How to handle a seaweed brain
by Brittany Brains
Summary: Aldora is an orphan, but has ties with the immortal world. Nobody knew exactly what her ties include, but she's definitely not mortal. When Percy arrives at camp, she trains him, being the only camper that can really fight. Her and Luke battle it out until Percy decides that he wants to be trained by Aldora, angering Luke. What happens when she gets feelings for the seaweed brain?


Zeus, the almighty god of the sky.

Poseidon, the god of the water.

Hades, ruler of the underworld.

Artemis, goddess of the hunt.

Ares, the god of war.

Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty.

Apollo, god of music.

Athena, goddess of intelligence.

Demeter, goddess of agriculture.

Dionysus, god of wine.

Hera, goddess of marriage.

Hermes, god of travel.

Hestia, goddess of home.

The thirteen that control the earth. They decide your fate and can also change it. The gods and goddesses are worshipped daily, by everyone, including me.

With my straight black hair that reached my waist, and golden eyes, I looked pretty normal. Except for the whole orphan thing. And the fact that I'm not a demi-god, but have certain… abilities that were given to me when I was born. I was to save the world. Of course, not at the moment. Right now, I'm stuck at camp half-blood, the only safe place on earth for me, since the gods and goddesses have decided I should try to be a normal human for a while.

The gods and goddesses gave me powers, I guess you could say. Zeus gave me the ability to control the weather, based on my mood. Poseidon rid me with the thoughts and feelings of the fish. Hades gave me the knowledge of knowing who had evil in them. Artemis donated a special bow and sheath of arrows, that could kill anything. Ares provided a whip to me, golden and with some intricate designs that were hand-designed by himself. Aphrodite, being Aphrodite, gave me beauty, although she claims I was beautiful before she gifted me. Apollo gave me a voice, for music, of course. Athena presented me with the ability of learning things easily. Demeter contributed my own garden, along with the ability to make it look gorgeous. Dionysus, the fool, gave me the ability to put up with him, but I don't think it worked well enough, because he gets on my nerves still. Hera, being goddess of marriage, delivered me the power to know who I will love forever, yet I question this one, because I haven't met anyone, or even come close to seeing anybody. Hermes gave me this transporter, that I can use to teleport me, and whoever is touching it, but it looks like a locket. Last but not least, Hestia gave me the ability to always return home, with or without the transporter.

I have my own cabin, and I'm allowed to have others over, but only if I give them permission. Zeus even allows boys into my cabin, until 10, no exceptions.

"Hey, Aldora!" A voice brings me back to life, where everything was moving quickly.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up from my book that I'd been reading earlier.

"Mind showing the newbies how to fight?" Clarisse, a daughter of Ares, asked me.

I shrugged and placed my bookmark where I'd left off. "Don't mind if I do."

I suited up in armour and unsheathed my sword. "So, we going freestyle?" I queried, going through some movements. To the newbies, it'd look like I wasn't very strong or knowledgeable, but I was as smart as Athena.

Clarisse nodded, but chucked her helmet to the ground. "No headshots." She demanded, causing my own helmet to be thrown away.

"Let's dance." I shot a grin towards her before she swung at me with full force.

I jumped out of the way and twisted around her, giving her an elbow to the back. She was shoved forward an inch, but didn't fall. She twirled to face me, but I flipped over her head, gaining the upper-hand by linking my arm around her neck, knowing she'd flip me soon.

As expected, she flipped me and instead of hitting the ground on my back, I continued the flip in a handspring and landed on my feet. I swung at her side, getting a small cut through the armor. She anticipated my next move and pushed herself away, blocking my sword with her own.

The metal clashed into an X many times as we continued our fight. It eventually got boring, just swinging at each other, not being able to kill one another, so we ended it.

The shocked faces of the newbies was precious, and it would be remembered forever. Their mouths hung open, eyes wide. But the thing that stood out the most, was the guy in the back, with shaggy blond hair, brown eyes, and a smirk.

I raised my eyebrows and began walking towards him. "Hey, blondie. What you smirking for? You wanna duel?" I called out, successfully pulling his smirk off his stupid face.

My plan back-fired somewhat when he responded, "Yeah, but without all the clothes."

I turned to Clarisse for permission and she nodded. I marched up to the pervert and got up in his face. "Say that to me again, and I'll cut off your dick." I threatened him, putting the sword in the perfect position to do so.

He looked scared, but didn't back down when he said, "My cabin or yours?"

I was furious now. I stabbed the ground between his feet and left my blade there. I leaned back and punched him right in the nose, smirking when I heard a satisfying crack. I then lifted my knee to connect with his crotch, hitting it hard. He fell to the ground, clutching both his nose and his balls. "Next time," I hissed in his ear, "it won't be my knee."

I pulled my blade from the ground and stomped away, still infuriated. "Clarisse, I'm going for a swim, want me to take the kids?" I requested, putting my sword back, along with my armory.

"Sure, I'll take the pervert to the infirmary." She nodded, letting me go.

"C'mon everyone, you heard us!" I shouted, grabbing my bag that held my towel, book, sunscreen and a change of clothing.

While we walked, someone asked me why I had punched the poor guy back there, and I didn't know how to reply. Surely, it'd be all over camp tomorrow, as everything else I do is, but I didn't want to tell a ten year old what that jerk said. "He was being mean." I lied, coming to a halt at the Hermes cabin.

"Alright, get in, get dressed, get out. I'll be waiting right here. If you don't want to go swimming, simply grab something that will occupy yourself while we're by the pond." I yelled to the group of children scurrying into the cabin.

It took twenty minutes for the group to get ready, but soon enough, we were on our way to the pond, thankfully.

As soon as we go there, half of the kids stripped down to their bathing suits and ran into the water, but the other half stayed on land. At least I don't have to watch many people. I exposed my bikini, laying down on my stomach in the shade.

An hour or so later, and I was dragging the kids to lunch. They were dressed in normal clothes again, and since Dionysus trusts me, all Marissa had to do was tell him I took the newbies and he was fine with it. When we all entered the mess hall, all heads turned toward us. "Go ahead kids, get your food." I told them, showing them how.

We gave some of our food to the gods, thanked them for everything, and we ate. Nothing too extravagant, until I took notice of a boy that seemed my age, with black hair and green eyes, staring at me. As soon as he saw I was looking at him, he turned back to his friend, who I remembered. Grover.

He was always avoiding me. From the day I got here, ever since. I have no clue as to why, I mean, I don't think I've done anything. My hobbies only consist of training and hiding away somewhere, reading or writing.

After pondering for the rest of lunch, I left and decided to watch people train. I changed into suitable clothing and began my descent for the training centers.

When I got there, I noticed that there were way too many people there already, so I went to the stables, ready to ride Sahara for a while. Sahara is my black stallion, a beautiful horse. All black, with a white heart on the right side of her neck, right beneath her mane.

I found her stall empty, and walked to the field. I whistled really loudly, and Sahara came running.

"Hey, girl." I greeted her with a smile. She neighed in response, slowing to a trot.

I saddled her up quickly and decided upon the secret trail that nobody knew about.

She trotted down the path that she knew so well. We came across many other campers, and they all bowed to me. They treat me like a minor goddess, and I guess I am. I can make their life a living hell if I wished.

"Hey, Annabeth, what's up?" I greet the blond, who was sat on the grass, a look of confusion giving me the thought that she was trying to figure something out. I hopped off of Sahara, letting her roam free.

"Hi, Aldora." She still had a glum look.

"What? Newbies got ya down?" I joke, yet she just nods.

"More like newbie. Singular form."

"Who?"

"Perseus Jackson. I think he might be the guy to get me a mission." She decided, the trees suddenly interesting to her.

"The one from New York? Why would he be the one? Not like there's been any sure-fire signs that it's him, has there?" I question, plucking blades of grass from the ground, most likely upsetting some gods and goddesses by doing so.

"Actually, yeah. This morning, when Clarisse tried to give him a swirly, the toilets burst, he was the only one that wasn't drenched."

"No way!" I exclaimed, upsetting a nearby wood nymph.

She nodded.

"I haven't even seen him." I pouted childishly.

"You will soon. He's teaming up with us for Capture the flag." She said, and I mentally cheered.

"Awesome." I grinned, barely containing my excitement.

Obviously, he was going to hold up well in battle. I needed to train him. If he hasn't been claimed yet, he's in Hermes' cabin, meaning Luke is probably already training him. I'll have to find out a way to get Luke out of the picture, so I could make sure this Percy guy was ready for one heck of a war.

I smiled evilly, plotting my plan in my head. I jumped up, bid Annabeth goodbye, and got on Sahara, rushing back to my cabin so I could write down my ideas.


End file.
